


Untitled

by tesla_loves_pigeons



Category: The Music Lovers (1970)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, POV Second Person, idk what else to put???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesla_loves_pigeons/pseuds/tesla_loves_pigeons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anton and Peter meet for the first time.</p>
<p>Will think of a title later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I do not own The Music Lovers and I am not making any money off of this.

There he is. The most beautiful man you have ever seen. It is crowded, with people everywhere and he has not been alone for more than five seconds. You know that you have to get closer to him. You have to make him notice you. For some reason you feel like it would be cheating if you went up to him. Finally, in the chaos, you get close enough that you could talk to him if you wanted. But he is still talking to someone. And you want to wait. Listening to the conversation he is having, you learn his name is Peter. You also have the pleasure of hearing him laugh (which makes your heart flutter, but you won't tell a soul). While you wait you throw several glances his way, trying to be discreet. You think you fail, because there is a moment while he is finally alone when he catches your eye and gives you a knowing look. You blush and look away. Before you can blink, he is there right next to you. Neither of you say anything, but he nudges your elbow and you give him a playful glare. This, of course, just causes him to laugh.

"I'm Peter."

"Yes, I know."

For a moment you think that this must have been the wrong thing to say, because his smile leaves his face and his eyebrows draw together. But then he is smiling again and you forget a frown was ever there.

"What is your name?"

The question surprises you. It is not often that you are in a place where someone does not know you. But then you think that this must be a sign from God. A blank slate. Someone who has no knowledge of you. Someone who does not know what you-

"Anton. My name is Anton."

He offers his hand to you and you take it much to quickly.

"Ah. It is a pleasure to meet you Anton. Do you come to these often?"

"No." You lie.

He smirks. "Neither do I." He sighs. "I am very glad I have found you though. You are the first person here that hasn't asked me about music."

"Do you like music then?"

"You could say that."

There is a moment of silence and you think briefly that you have lost him. You can feel your heart sinking and you're desperate to think of something that would make him stay. In the end, you do not have to.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a.." You think for a moment, trying to find the best way to say it. "A count."

You look away, waiting for him to answer."

Recognition dawns on his face. "Oh! You are Count Anton Chiluvksy! I expected you to be older."

You close your eyes and start to feel sick.

"But, of course with all of the things they say, I assume it would be more difficult for an older gentleman. You know, I'm surprised they haven't started saying the same things about me."

Shocked, you turn back to him. "What?"

"Well, I just..I mean that I.." He comes a bit closer to you and continues in a hushed tone. "Anton. Would you like to continue this somewhere else?"

"Yes," you reply, breathless.

He smiles and takes your elbow, leading you to the door.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things-
> 
> 1\. Of course, Tchaikovsky's real first name was Pyotr, but they call him Peter in the movie, so I thought it would be fitting to leave it.
> 
> 2\. Tchaikovsky in this is super OOC for how he was in real life (or at least I'm assuming based on what I've read) so it was definitely a little out of my comfort zone in terms of my artistic abilities...but idk, I'll leave that up to you..
> 
> 3\. Count Anton Chiluvsky was not a real person in real life but is a character in the movie. 
> 
> 4\. Because of this (and because the movie has a few other historical inaccuracies) every fic that I write for this movie is (obviously) just going to take place in the universe of the movie and not real life.
> 
> 5\. The Music Lovers, in my opinion, is not a very good movie. Not wanting to take anything away from anyone that may like it. It's just not my cup of tea. Soo..watch it at your own risk.
> 
> I think that's it! Thank you for reading and if you have any comments about grammar and such then please comment! I know that there are errors..I'm just too lazy to find them myself..


End file.
